dgraymanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hovard Heren
Hovard Heren is one of the founder and leader of the Organization call New Cross. He is an exorcist. His initial letter is C. They call him the Collector. Appearance Hovard appear to be a man in his mid 30. He always appear in Cyan uniform similar to Black order. He is always seem smiling and he wear an eye patch which cover his eye. Personality Hovard possess great leadership and he keep his calm all the time. He is very cunny and manipulative. He is resourceful and utilize all the possible chess at his will. History Hovard create the oragnization call New Cross at the ages of 60. He is one of the elder in vatican. He recruit Potential strong accomodator and also recruit young potential orphange to become the apostle. Plot Hovard is first seem at the battle of tokyo. After xavier made a mess out of the place and goes berserk. He come and retrieve his companion. He is later show during the meeting of the New Cross discussing whether to help black order which is under attack. . Abilities and Powers Hovard possess an ability to utilize the power of innocence to its full extent. Even though he is not accommodator of most of the Innocence. He is a collector. he like to collect as many innocence as possible. He become younger and younger due to mina holy grail power. Rod of Aaron (Equipment type) - '''This innocence give him the ability to create seven layer of Circling blade and kill any akuma within the radius. '''Staff of Moses (Equipment Type) - '''He can manipulate the water according to his will. '''Xiao tian Quan (Parasite Type ) - 'He has a Pet dog that can evolve into a giant wolf . '''Horn of Gabriel - '''This horn allow him to locate most of its collector. He listen to the whisper around the world through the horn '''Ark of Covenant '- This innocence is a innocence activate its own without any accommodator. Within the radius, Curse and punishment will fall onto the one who break the commandement. '''Pool of Radiance - He move this miracle innocence from Greece to the headquater of New Cross. It can heal any fatal wound who bath in its. Talos - '''He Retrive Talos, the legendary guardian from greece, It actually an living innocence giant which protect the certain area upon order. '''Nail of Helena - A Nail Like Innocence that upon activate can destroy anything. The limitation is one use only. Scissor of Fate - A innoncence that appear to be a twin sword. It can combine into a scissors. It grant the user ability to cut any the Fate of Noah. Any Noah being cut, They dead permanently. It also work on Akuma. However, If akuma being cut, it can mobilize the part being cut. Rope of Salem - It is a robe use to suffocate one Akuma at a time. It will become tighter and tigther at each second. Quotes * Greetings * All as plan Category:Jona19992